


Little Brother

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Overuse of pet names, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, stiles is Scott’s stepbrother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Stiles is Scott's baby brother. No one touches Stiles.... well, except Derek, but Scott doesn't know about that.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 402





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Wattpad @ avancer-

Derek waits until Scott is snoring and the clock reads 3 am. He rolls onto his stomach and pushes himself up, bringing his feet under himself and standing. The door creaks softly as he leaves the room, closing it silently. The hallway is empty and the living room downstairs is dark as he pads through it. His feet are silent against the hardwood floor going towards the bedroom downstairs. It opens silently and Derek slips in swiftly, clicking the door shut. The room is dark and the bed is still, blankets unmoving. Derek walks over and tugs the blankets down, revealing a smirking boy who grips the blankets to keep them at his neck. 

"You're cheeky tonight" Derek comments, tugging the blanket, trying to get it out of Stiles' grip. 

"I have a surprise" Stiles whispers, his legs shuffling under the blankets. Derek's brows raise and he tugs on the blanket one more time, this time Stiles lets go. Derek's favorite grey Henley is revealed first, loose and too big on Stiles, reaching down to his mid thigh and sitting low on his chest, leaving his prominent collar bones exposed. 

"You're so fucking beautiful" A smirk grew on Stiles' lips as he gripped the seam of the shirt and pulled it up to his chest. Derek's eyes darken as he looks down, his jaw clenching tightly. Stiles is wearing a lacy pair of black panties and decorating his belly button is a little black charm. 

"You're going to be the death of me" Derek peels all of his clothes off then climbs over the boy, presseing their mouths together heatedly. Stiles' legs immediately part for Derek, his tiny hands coming to rest of the older boy's shoulders. Derek's body completely covered Stiles', the boy looking tiny and so delicate. Stiles whimpered into Derek's mouth, wrapping his legs around the older boy's waist and grinding up against him. One of Derek's hands went down to grip Stiles' ass, the lacy panties smooth against his palm. 

"I have one more surprise for you" Stiles said, his mouth red and raw from Derek's stubble. 

"Oh yeah?" Derek pulls back, sitting on his heels and watching as Stiles turned onto his stomach, spreading his knees. He reached behind himself and pulled his panties to the side, revealing a black, fluffy butt plug shaped like a bunny tail. 

"You're actually trying to kill me" Derek groaned, running his fingers against the soft faux fur. 

"I just missed you" Stiles pouted over his shoulder, fluttering his lashes at the older boy. 

"Don't move baby boy" Derek pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up the camera app. He turned on the flash, gripped Stiles' ass and took a picture. He took several more of the boy looking over his shoulder, getting his pouty lips and flushed cheeks, then on his back with his legs splayed and his milky white, smooth skin a stark contrast to the black panties and Derek's hairy thighs. 

"I need you now" Stiles whined, making grabby hands for Derek as he wiggled his hips. 

"You have to be quiet baby" Derek said as his fingers teased at the bunny tail. Stiles whimpered, pushing his hips up with need.

"I will. I promise. Just fuck me, please. I need it" Stiles begged so pretty, those sinful pink lips parting on a whine. Derek gripped the tail and slowly pulled it out, twisting it teasingly before it slipped all the way out. Stiles impatiently shoved his panties down, letting them fall to the floor. Derek pulled Stiles' legs around his waist, sliding the Henley up to Stiles' chest, then guided his cock towards his entrance. Stiles sighed out in blissful pleasure when Derek pressed in, the tip of his cock slipping so easily into Stiles' wet heat. Derek gripped the back of Stiles' knees, holding them up as he slid into him inch by inch. Stiles impatiently wiggled, tugging at Derek's arms and hips, trying to get him to hurry up. 

"Hands up, now" Derek growled, letting go of Stiles' right knee so he could smack the younger boys hand. Stiles whined, hesitating slightly before sliding his hands above his head, clutching at the pillows to keep them there. 

"You keep them there or I'll stop, understand?" Derek warns. 

"Understand" Stiles whispers with a pout. Derek hummed, wrapping Stiles' legs around his waist, letting them rest there as he leaned down over Stiles' body. He teasingly flicked his tongue against Stiles' nipple, dragging his nose against the boys throat and up to his cheek. Stiles was breathing heavily, his fingers clenching hard against the pillows so he wouldn't reach for Derek. Derek turned his head slightly so his head was beside Stiles', his breath fanning against the boys shoulder. Derek gripped both of Stiles' wrists in his left hand, keeping them pinned to the pillows above the boys head. He brought his right hand up and covered the boys mouth, his fingers pressing into his cheek. Stiles threw him a curious look but Derek didn't give him any time or warning before he was slamming into the boy. Stiles moaned loud, the sound muffled by Derek's hand. His eyes rolled back, the muscles in his arms straining against Derek's hands, his fingers clenching hard. 

"Is that what you wanted, baby?" Derek whispered, his breath hot against Stiles' ear. Stiles whined, nodding as best he could against Derek's hand. Derek pulled out until just the tip of his cock was still inside, teasingly biting Stiles' ear before slamming back inside. Stiles' entire body jerked, his stomach sparking with pleasure for a few seconds, but Derek paused, buried deep inside of Stiles but not moving. Stiles whined, grinding his hips up to get more friction. He spoke against Derek's hand, but it was garbled and muffled. Derek pulled his hand away as he slowly slid out. 

"What was that, bunny?" Derek asked with a teasing smirk. 

"Stop teas-" Stiles was cut off by a gasp as Derek pushed back in, burying himself deep. Stiles bit down on his lip hard so he wouldn't scream out without Derek's hand over his mouth. 

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Derek asked. Stiles glared as best he could with flushed cheeks and teary eyes. 

"Stop teasing me" he whined, pushing his hips up again. Derek chuckled, his hand going back down on Stiles mouth as he pulled his hips back. This time, when he shoved back inside, he didn't stop. He set a brutal pace, his hips smacking against Stiles' ass, Stiles' little body jerking with the force of it. Stiles whined and whimpered and moaned beneath Derek's hand, tightening his legs around the mans waist, trying to lift his hips to match Derek's thrusts. 

"Fuck baby, come here," Derek slid his hands under Stiles' back, lifting him up with ease and sitting back on the bed. Stiles gripped Derek's shoulders, planting his knees on the bed and grinding his hips in circles. 

"Yes, yes, fuck," Stiles lifted his hips, bracing his hands on Derek's shoulders and pressing back down on his cock. He set a hard, fast pace, fucking himself on the older boys cock with enthusiasm. Derek gripped the boys hips hard, pressing him down harder. 

"Fuck, I'm close baby," Derek grunted, thrusting up into his boy. Stiles whimpered, pressing his face into Derek's neck to stifle his moans. 

"Cum inside of me," he whispered. Derek leaned forward, pressing Stiles back done into the mattress and thrusting fast. Stiles gasped, biting down on Derek's shoulder as the pressure in his stomach started to tighten. Derek pressed his face into the side of Stiles' hair, biting his lip hard as his the pressure in his stomach unfurled and he was cumming. He pressed his hips down hard, burying himself deep inside of Stiles, filling him up. Stiles' mouth dropped around Derek's shoulder, his eyes rolling back as his own orgasm was pulled from him. 

"Fuck," Stiles gasped, his body shaking and his hands gripping Derek's body desperately. Derek pressed gentle kisses up Stiles' neck, all along his throat and up his cheek to his mouth. Stiles kissed him back sweetly, allowing Derek to dominate the kiss, practically purring as he licked into his mouth. 

"So good for me, baby," Derek praised, nosing at Stiles' cheek. Stiles purred, nudging his face against Derek's, his hips still wiggling as he came down from his orgasm. 

"I wish you could stay here," Stiles whispered once he was laying on Derek's chest, sated and sleepy. 

"I'm right here," Derek said, running his fingertips along Stiles' naked back. 

"No," stiles propped his chin on Derek's chest, twirling a finger around a dark lock of hair. "In the morning. I wish I didn't have to wake up and reach over and feel nothing. I just... I don't know," stiles trailed off, laying his cheek on Derek's chest so he didn't have to see his face. 

"What are you saying, Stiles?"

"I'm just... I guess I'm asking if this is just sex. If that's all we are," Stiles' cheeks reddened, his stomach clenching in anticipation of Derek's answer. Derek rolled them over so he was on top of Stiles, forcing them younger boy to look at him. 

"Baby boy, if you wanted me to take you out to dinner at a five star restaurant and spend a thousand dollars on lobster and caviar, that's what I'd do. If you wanted me to take you to the movies then for burgers, that's what I'd do. If you wanted me to carry you all around town with an 'I belong to Stiles' sign on my chest, that's what I'd do," Stiles laughed softly, covering his cheeks with his hands as he blushed. Derek smiled fondly at him, brushing his hair away from his forehead. "All I want is for you to be happy and if that means telling Scott and sitting through a shovel talk, then that's fine. I'd get you the moon if I could. Just tell me what you want."

"I want," Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek's hair, "I want to date you. I want to laugh my ass of when Scott tries to intimidate you. I want you." 

"You got me. I'm yours," Derek whispered into the skin of Stiles' neck, pressing a few sweet kisses to the skin there. 

"I also want to look into getting you that 'I belong to Stiles' sign." Derek laughed, shaking his head. 

::::

Stiles did laugh his ass off when Scott tried to intimidate Derek about not hurting his little brother. They were also very surprised that Melissa wasn't at all surprised that they had gotten together.


End file.
